Only Got Today
by Neko Tenten
Summary: NEJITEN song inspires neji. R&R. Arigato for reading it.Okay the second chapter is a the reason this will be a HUMOUR fic. MUHAHAHAHA.....ha Third chapter finally up. HAHA
1. The song

Okay this is my first fanfiction. PLEASE don't flame. If there is something that isn't good, just tell me nicely. Okay as you can guess from my name my favorite character is TENTEN. This is going to be a nejiten song fic. PLEASE DON'T STEAL MY SONG, if you want to use this fanfiction ask me and if I say okay then please mention the fact that I wrote it. Oh and Goldberry if you are reading this, **I LOVE YOUR FANFICS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I do own the song.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BoldPart of the song.**

_ItalicsThinking._

**3rd person Omniscient **(Mrs. Piccillo would be proud)

Neji, a not-so cold hearted bastard anymore, woke up after a dream about tenten (the kind of dream that almost all guys have). "That was really weird," Neji said. Then he looked at the calendar. Since it was a Sunday they were going to train later. Neji sighed and then turned on the radio. When he turned it to his favorite station this is what he heard: "Next up is a new song by Neko JuJu (ju means ten in Japanese) (a/n: LOL get the picture, Neko tenten ), the song is called, _Only Got Today_. I hope you like it as much as I do. Neji smiled, he looooooved (a/n: EMPHASIS) Neko JuJu. Neji thought that Neko JuJu reminded him of tenten. Everyone knew how much tenten LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVED cats. Just then the song came on and interrupted his train of thought.

**Sitting alone at your home,**

**Doing nothing but thinking**

**Thinking hard about your life**

**Thinking about the things you passed up,**

**And thinking about that special girl,**

**Come on buddy you've got to live life right now.**

Neji smirked. It was like this person knew him. He was constantly thinking about his life, tenten, and the times he didn't go out with his friends.

**You got to live life like there's no tomorrow,**

**Do your best you got to pass the test,**

**You got to take a chance, come on do a dance**

**Maybe even try something you've never tried before**

**Cuz you've only got today, so just live life like there's no tomorrow**

"hn" Neji said. '_Do a dance, sounds like she knows lee_'. Neji shuddered. '_Maybe I could talk to tenten and spend some time with her. That will take care of 2 things.'_

**You go to the mall with your friends**

**And what do you know there's the girl you like**

**Should you talk to her and take the risk of a broken heart**

**Or should you just walk away,**

**Well what's the point of life if you never take any risks**

**So just talk to her and maybe she feels the same way that you do**

**You never know.**

"Wow", said Neji, "She really is good at mind reading".

**You got to live life like there's no tomorrow,**

**Do your best you got to pass the test,**

**Come on take some time, to help someone in need**

**And put a smile on their face**

**Cuz you've only got today, so just live life like there's no tomorrow**

'_I can do that, I could help Lee today'_

**Sitting alone at your home,**

**Doing nothing but thinking hard**

**Thinking hard about the friends you lost**

**Thinking about times you spent just wonderin' what you should do,**

**If you only had spoken up you and that girl might have married**

**But move on, and live the life that you've got left, it's the only one you'll have**

Neji sighed, everyone knew about sakura and the fact that he loved her but she got married to sasuke, but luckily he now loved tenten.

**You got to live life like there's no tomorrow,**

**Pass the test you got to do your best**

**So just do a dance, come on take a chance**

**Maybe spend sometime with family, its fun you'll see**

Neji smirked, _'Spending time with my family would be pointless. I hate them'_

**JUST LIVE LIFE**

**You got to live life like there's no tomorrow,**

**And you only got today **

**So just live your life, live the life that you got right now**

**So just live your life, live the life that you got left**

**So just live your life, like you only got today to live.**

'_Wow maybe I should take her advice. Maybe I could take tenten out to the Ichiraku'_

Just then Hinata knocked on his door.

"Come in", Said Neji.

Hinata opened the door slowly. "Umm i-i-i-isn't t-t-ti-time fo-for you t-t-t-to go t-t-t-to the tr-training gr-gro-grounds." Hinata then closed the door quickly and went back to her room.

"Yes it is time," Neji mumbled. He put on his jacket and left and went to the training grounds...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED. At first I was going to make this a one shot but THE HECK WITH THAT.

Oh and the song is called, "Only Got Today" by Neko Juju. Yes I am actually using that name as my artist name. PLEASE REVIEW once I get 15 reviews I will put up the next chapter. Wow over 800 words, because of that the first 5 people to review will get a Naruto doll of their choice, or a plushie katana or other weapon.


	2. RANDOM NOTHINGNESS

Okay THIS IS A RANDOM CHAPTER. A DAY IN MY LIFE NARUTO-IZED. Okay this has **NOTHING **to do with my story. Its just random nothingness (actually can't think of anything to write about BUT that's beside the point.) . Okay well it is my life but the people will have their name changed to protect them. OH AND JUST OT LET YOU KNOW. DAVID IF YOU ARE READING THIS, YES I PUT YOU AS HANABI, THE HINATA'S SISTER, MAYBE IF YOU CUT YOUR HAIR THEN WE WOULDN'T JOKE YOU LIKE THIS.

Well this will be told like people online role-playing okay. That's good.

What ever is in bold is the actions. Speaking will just be normal font.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AT SCHOOL**

Tenten: I hate school/**walks to the courtyard and waits for her friends** oi vei, chotto matte, there is shikamaru. HEY SHIKAMARU /**walks over to him**

Shika:hey tenten/**rolls his eyes** What do you want?

Tenten: You know the money you gave me for the weapons; well you are a dollar short.

Shika: Okay fine/**hands tenten a dollar** how troublesome.

Tenten: I am going to leave you there is Hinata and Hanabi. /**walks over to Hinata and Hanabi**

Hinata: Hey tenten, sorry I couldn't look at your new skill the other day. Also what was the homework for Kurenai's class?

Tenten: Ummmm oh yea to find phrases about shinobi that are poetic. Well I found one /**grins evilly**

Hanabi: Like I need to get to class** /puts HIS hair up in a ponytail**

Tenten:BAKA HANABI/**smacks Hanabi** I thought Sakura told you to stop that.

Hanabi: She did.

Hinata: Well see you Tenten.

**/the bell rings**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

You know what. I think that the odd numbered chapters will be the fanfic and the even numbered chapters will be this. YATTA. PLEASE REVIEW. This should be fun. I know its not that interesting but it will be later.


	3. At the training grounds

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto darn it.**

Okay the last chapter was actually a little joke chapter for April fools day. Okay this chapter doesn't have any real pairings. Don't get mad get glad. Hehehe. Sorry this took so long. I finally put this up, I had it on my computer but never put it up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Neji left the Hyuuga Manor (A/N: SINCE WHEN DID KONOHA HAVE A CASTLE) he saw Naruto asking Hinata if she wanted to go to the Ichiraku with him. Hinata nodded.

"Naruto come here for a sec", yelled Neji. Naruto nodded and walked over to Neji.

"Yo, what's up?" asked Naruto

"You hurt her, I'll kill you", Neji said and left to go to the training grounds.

"Oi Hinata, how about that ramen", asked Naruto and then walked to her and grabbed her hand and walked to the Ichiraku with her.

As Neji walked to the training grounds he saw Lee. "Hey Lee, you hear that new Neko JuJu song?" Neji asked.

"YES I DID, IT WAS SO INSPIRATIONAL FOR THOSE IN THEIR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH, BLAH BLAH BLAH" yelled Lee. (A/N everyone is about 22 so they aren't exactly young.)

"So Lee need any help today?" Neji asked. Lee shook his head.

"GAI SENSEI IS HELPING ME", Lee yelled.

By this time they were at the training grounds where they saw Tenten and Sasuke hugging. All of a sudden Tenten kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Bye sasuke-kun and thanks." They heard tenten say.

Neji's eyes got wide and so did lee's. "TENTEN WHAT ABOUT YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAVE YOU RUINED IT." Lee shouted.

Tenten giggled. "Of course not." She said as sasuke left.


End file.
